Last
by Kwon Ara
Summary: "Karena kita sesama namja, begitu? Alasanmu terlalu klasik, Yeol."/"Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku," /"Jangan pergi,"/"Tetaplah bersamaku,"/"Aku ingin dengar nyanyianmu,"/"Aku lelah, bolehkah aku tidur?"/"Saranghae,"/DLDR/BL/YAOI/ChanBaek


Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tapi butiran salju masih saja berjatuhan. Gundukan-gundukan kecil mulai terbentuk di sisi jalan. Seorang namja terlihat sedang berlari kecil sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana training. Kepulan uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulut namja itu seiring dengan deru napasnya. Baekhyun memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika taman yang ia tuju terlihat sepi. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Pukul setengah sebelas. Itu tandanya sudah setengah jam sejak pesan itu dia terima. Tapi belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Baekhyun segera mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku taman itu sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sesekali ia menggosok sambil meniup tangannya. Dia kedinginan. Dan orang yang dia tunggu belum juga datang. Padahal Baekhyun sangat ingat pesan yang menyebabkan dia ada di sini.

'_Baekhyun, ayo bertemu di taman dekat rumahmu jam 10. Kutunggu'_

Ini bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas . Tapi kenapa orang itu masih belum datang? Dan bodohnya Baekhyun, karena dia membaca pesan itu 10 menit setelah pesan itu sampai di ponselnya. Segera saja dia berlari sampai lupa membawa jaketnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh delapan. Berarti ia sudah menunggu selama delapan menit. Walaupun delapan menit masih terhitung sebentar, tapi ini musim dingin! Dan salju turun semakin lebat tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang kedinginan. Oh tuhan, Baekhyun ingin pulang dan meminum segelas coklat hangat sekarang juga.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menengok lemah ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati sosok tinggi berbalut jaket tebal sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Orang itu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap jam yang berada di taman sebelum melihat orang di sampingnya, "Kau terlambat," ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Mianhae," Ucap orang itu tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Baekhyun memeluk dirinya semakin erat. Orang ini tidak peka sepertinya, tidak tahukah dia bahwa Baekhyun sedang kedinginan?

"Baek, maafkan aku. Sepertinya hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat seketika.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Yeol."

"Aku serius," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk bersuara namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lidahnya kelu.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Hanya kata itu yang berhasil lolos dari belahan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa karena kita sesama namja, begitu? Alasanmu terlalu klasik, Yeol." Baekhyun menghela napas lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku," ucap Baekhyun dingin. Dia segera berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa mempedulikan dingin yang mulai menusuk.

Chanyeol masih bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya terus menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka reaksi Baekhyun akan sedingin itu. Chanyeol sungguh merasa bodoh, dia sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun begitu dia melihat Baekhyun meninggalkannya tadi. Dia tahu Baekhyun kedinginan. Ingin rasanya ia membuka jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia menyakiti namja yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya itu.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia mampu untuk menjauhi taman tersebut, entalah tujuannya kali ini adalah tempat yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Baekhyun tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada tempat terbaik selain kamarnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.<p>

Baekhyun mulai memperlambat laju larinya menjadi langkah-langkah kecil. Matanya menangkap rumah besar dengan warna putih mendominasi. Jari lentiknya menyentuh pagar besi yang sudah sedingin es. Dilangkahinya jalan setapak di halaman depan rumahnya. Dengan tertunduk lesu Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya. Kunci yang sempat ia bawa ternyata tidak berguna. Pintu rumahnya belum terkunci. Entah orang tuanya sengaja tidak mengunci rumah karena mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang keluar atau mereka menunggu Baekhyun? Dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada ocehan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

Semua hipotesis yang ia buat ternyata salah. Tak ada satupun orang di ruang tamu. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur membuat segelas coklat hangat dan juga menyiapkan sebuah kompres air hangat. Sensasi dingin yang menusuk masih terasa oleh Baekhyun walaupun dia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Setelah urusannya selesai, Baekhyun berjalan mengendap menuju kamarnya, khawatir orang tuanya terbangun

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara muncul dengan nada menginterogasi

_Matilah kau Byun Baekhyun._

"Seperti yang eomma lihat," jawab Baekhyun santai

"Darimana kau?" Tanya suara tersebut, yang ternyata adalah suara eommannya.

"Aku habis bertemu Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinnya di kasur.

Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat sosok eommannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnnya sambil menatapnnya penuh curiga.

"Bertemu Chanyeol? Untuk apa? Bukankah kalian bisa bertemu di sekolah?" Tanya sang eomma mengintimidasi.

"Tidak eomma, kami berdua sibuk," Jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa harus malam-malam, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Chanyeol yang mengajakku bertemu," Ia menghela napas berat

"Eomma, aku ingin istirahat. Bolehkan?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit jengkel

Baekhyun lelah, ia ingin berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Jika kalian ada masalah bisakah kalian selesaikan dengan baik-baik? Jangan seperti ini," Nasihat eommanya. Baekhyun terdiam, bagaimana eommannya bisa tahu?

"Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun pelan

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Lengan kecilnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membicarakan hal ini pada Chanyeol sedangkan mereka berdua sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi?

Baekhyun meletakan kompres air hangat di kakinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau berlari di tengah salju tanpa kehangatan itu sungguh menyiksa. Kakinya terasa seperti es di Kutub utara.

Baekhyun menatap atap kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

Apa salahnya sehingga Chanyeol seperti ini padanya?

Apa Chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya?

Apa Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala kecil Baekhyun.

'_Ah mungkin benar, Chanyeol memang sudah tidak mencintaiku.'_

Tanpa dia sadari air matanya perlahan turun. Baekhyun memang tak menangis saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Baekhyun juga tidak menangis ketika dia berjalan pulang walaupun hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Tapi ketika dia sendirian, saat itulah dia bisa mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan. Perasaan yang tidak dapat dia utarakan saat bersama Chanyeol maupun teman temannya, seperti sedih, , kecewa, marah, dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama Chanyeol, kadang ada sebuah senyum yang keluar dari bibirnya walaupun hatinya terasa sakit.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari rasa dingin yang ia rasakan dan juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: HAI EVERYBADEEEEEEEH~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm back :3

Jangan timpuikin aku, please'-' Bukannya lanjutin fanfic yang lama, malah bawa yang baru-_-

Fanfic ini aku buat khusus buat temenku yang selalu request buatin yaoi :D Sejujurnya aku gak terlalu bisa buat yang yaoi-_- sudah terbiasa buat gs, jadinya kalau aneh maafkanlaaaaaaaah :3

oh iya, ini masih lanjutannya satu chapter lagi. Mudah-mudahan hari sabtu atau senin bisa aku upload.

Maaf ya belum bisa update fanfic yang lainnya aku bingungT-T dari kemaren-kemaren udah berjam-jam di depan laptop tapi gak dapet apa-apa Kemungkinan aku bakal hiatus duluT^T

Oh iya, bagi yang mau lebih kenal sama aku bisa PM atau add bbm aku ya :D 7E80C8D5 ^^

Jangan lupa review ya :D

See you^^


End file.
